Haikyuu! Itadaki no Live
by primroselin
Summary: Kageyama Tobio sedang tidak tenang. Dia menggerakkan kaki gusar. Melihat pintu – diam – melihat pintu lagi- diam lagi. Jam menunjukkan pukul 14:25 yang berarti lima belas menit lagi mereka akan segera tampil. Dan sampai sekarang, Hinata belum kembali dari toilet. [ Kageyama x Hinata] [KageHina] [mentioned- TsukkiYama] Based on newest Official Event "Haikyuu! Itadaki no Live"


**Haikyuu! Itadaki no LIVE**

Pair : KageyamaTobio x HinataShouyou

Mentioned : Tsukishima Kei x Yamaguchi Tadashi

By Primroselin

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Fanfic ini dibuat berdasarkan Official art Haikyuu! Itadaki no LIVE)

 _Enjoy_

Kageyama Tobio sedang tidak tenang.

Dia menggerakkan kaki gusar. Melihat pintu – diam – melihat pintu lagi- diam lagi. Jam menunjukkan pukul 14:25 yang berarti lima belas menit lagi mereka akan segera tampil.

Ya, 'mereka'. Dia, Hinata, Tsukihima dan Yamaguchi, harus tampil di atas panggung untuk _bernyanyi_ mewakili anggota klub tim voli putra pada festival sekolah hari ini. Dan sampai sekarang, Hinata belum kembali dari toilet.

Harusnya tidak berakhir seperti ini. Harusnya dia sedang berada di stand café milik klub voli dengan anak-anak kelas tiga atau di lapangan mengikuti lomba bersama Tanaka-san dan Nishinoya-san. Tapi kesialan berkata lain. Dia harus berada di sini sekarang. Kebingungan, tidak tenang dan berharap semua ini segera berakhir.

Ini semua bermula dari pertengkaran hebat dia & Hinata versus Tsukishima. Si brengsek berkacamata (yang kini sedang duduk tidak jauh darinya, asyik berpacaran dengan Yamaguchi) itu memancing kemarahan keduanya dan membuat mereka merusak _styrofoam_ yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Sawamura-san. Alhasil, sang kapten marah. Dan sebagai hukuman, mereka mewajibkan ketiganya untuk tampil dalam acara band festival sekolah. Ditambah Yamaguchi, sebagai pelengkap.

Jadwal latihan voli mereka dikurangi setengahnya untuk tampilan mereka hari ini, dan baginya tidak ada hal yang lebih menjengkelkan dari pada itu. Dia meradang. Sudah tiga bulan terakhir dia kekurangan latihan. Tangannya gatal. Dia rindu saat melakukan _jump serve_ , dia rindu saat melakukan _receive_ , dan dia rindu memberikan toss super cepatnya ke Hinata. Tapi sebelum keinginan itu terwujud, dia harus menyelesaikan ini semua.

Dan masalahnya sekarang adalah Hinata belum kembali dari toilet.

Lagi-lagi, pasti bocah itu sedang ketakutan. Sama seperti biasanya.

Jam sudah berada di angka 27 harusnya kini mereka sudah bersiap. Tapi gara-gara kepala jeruk penakut itu, mereka masih tertahan di ruang ganti.

"Klub voli," Panggil seorang guru masuk. Ah, Ono-sensei, wali kelas Hinata, rupanya dia jadi panitia "Kenapa kalian masih di sini? Bersiaplah di belakang stage."

"Baik."Sahut ketiganya malas, lalu berdiri.

"Loh, mana Hinata?" Tanyanya.

"Sedang bertapa di toilet dan terancam menggagalkan penampilan kami." Tsukishima _nyeletuk_ dengan sinis.

"Itu karena kau mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya!" Tandas Kageyama.

"Ha? Bukannya karena kau bilang akan menghajarnya kalau kita gagal?"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Berhenti bertengkar!" Sang guru membentak sambil membanting buku ke tembok, keduanya pun jatuh terdiam. "Kageyama!"

"Ya."

"Kau teman dekatnya, bukan? Panggil dia sekarang. Dan kalian berdua," buku yang tadi dibantingnya mengacung pada Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi, "Kalian siapkan diri kalian di belakang stage. Segera. Mengerti?"

"Baik."

.

.

.

.

.

Kageyama berjalan cepat ke arah toilet laki-laki. Si boke satu itu, merepotkan sekali, batinnya kesal. Apa dia tidak sadar sudah berapa lama dia berdiam di toilet? Atau jangan-jangan, dia sudah pingsan karena ketakutan dan tergeletak dengan bodohnya di lantai?

 _Ah, tidak-tidak_ , dia menggeleng cepat. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Seluruh latihannya bisa terbuang begitu saja karena si boke satu itu kalau dia memang benar-benar sedang pingsan. Tak boleh dibiarkan. Dia sudah merelakan setengah waktu latihannya terpotong untuk penampilan bodoh ini dan takkan dia biarkan gagal.

"Hinata!"

Kageyama mendobrak dan hampi rsaja menghantam Hinata kalau dia berdiri terlalu dekat dengan pintu. Kepala orange memekik kaget. Mereka berpandangan. Dia tampak bodoh dengan muka pucatnya dan tangan yang sedang memegang perut.

"Ka-Kageyama…."

Bocah itu benar-benar berantakan. Wajahnya penuh keringat dan lengan kaosnya ONIKUnya tergulung asal-asalan dan basah. Sepertinya dia baru saja keluar dari wc. Entah buang air, atau muntah.

"Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa, boke?!"

"Eh?"

"Sepuluh menit lagi waktunya kita tampil!"

Hinata mendadak lebih gugup dari sebelumnya, "A-apa?! Ta-tapi aku belum siap!"

"Kau harus bersiap apa lagi, hah?"

"Aku-aku-" sebuah suara gemuruh perut terdengar mengudara. Datang dari Hinata, tentu saja. Dia kembali memegang perutnya. "Aku-aku ingin buang air lagi!"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi!" Kageyama menghalangi Hinata yang membalik diri dengan menarik lengannya, "Kau mau waktu latihan kita terpotong sia-sia kalau kita tidak tampil, hah?!"

"Aku tidak mau! Tapi-"

"Kalau begitu ayo!"

"Tapiaku-" Suara perutnya kembali terdengar, rambutnya bergerak-gerak panik "Aku-aku-aku "

Kageyama mengumpat keras. _Sial, tidak ada jalan lain._

Memang tak ada jalan lain. Dengan terpaksa, dia menggunakan _kartu As_ nya.

Secepat kilat, tangan Hinata ditarik. Tubuh itu dibantingnya ke tembok sampai sang pemilik memekik. Kedua tangan putihnya dihadang paksa dan….

"Hmhp-!"

Dia menabrakkan bibir mereka kasar.

Tubuh Hinata berubah kaku karena kaget. Dia menggumam bingung. Tapi Kageyama bersikeras.

Dia mendekatkan tubuh mereka sampai hampir menempel penuh. Jemari mereka berpautan dan tidak ada tanda-tanda ingin melepaskan diri, baik Hinata sekalipun. Mulut lembut itu dilumatnya pelan. Sekali - dua kali – tiga kali, Hinata mulai bereaksi. Kekakuan itu melembut. Nafas hangat terhempas dari hidung pertanda dia mulai menikmati. Perlahan namun pasti, Hinata berubah tenang. Dia membalas ciuman Kageyama.

Tidak tahan, Kageyama melepaskan satu tangan mereka dan melingkarkannya ke pinggul sang lawan. Ditariknya fisik Hinata mendekat dan membuat ciuman mereka ikut bertambah dalam. Sebuah suara erangan lembut mulai muncul dari Hinata.

Kartu As yang selalu berhasil di saat begini. Kageyama menarik diri. Udara dingin toilet kembali masuk di antara tubuhmereka yang mulai memanas. Manik keduanya bertemu.

"Tenanglah, boke. Semua akan baik-baiksaja."

Hinata tidak bicara. Matanya masih memandang datar tapi dia tetap mengangguk. Seperti buah peach yang masih segar dari pohon, pipi itu bersemu pink. Surai senja menunduk.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ulang Hinata.

"Ya."

"Hmm."

Kageyama menepuk lembut kepala Hinata. "Kalau kita berhasil, aku akan memberikan banyak toss untukmu nanti."

Sesuai dengan apa yang diduganya, manik itu melebar gembira.

"Benar?!"

"Ya."

"Janji?!"

"Janji."

Mata madu berbinar-binar. Dia melompat bahagia dan menyerbu ke arah Kageyama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kageyama!"

"Ah, he-hei!" Si jangkung memberontak sebelum Hinata berhasil melingkarkan lengannya, Hinata terdiam kaku, tapi tetap sumringah "Jangan di sini, boke! Kita juga harus segera tampil!"

"Ah iya kau benar!" Jawabnya sambil segera mendorong minggir Kageyama dan berlari keluar toilet. "Ayo cepat, Kageyama!"

Surai hitam melongo lalu menggeleng-geleng tidak mengerti. Dia pun berlari menyusul Hinata dan berjajar di sampingnya.

"Ah, hei Kageyama."

"Hm."

"Kalau kita berhasil tampil dengan bagus nanti…."

"Apa?"

"Apa…." Langkah Hinata memelan, lalu berhenti. Kageyama sempat berdecak walau tetap mengikutinya berhenti. Mata madu tampak melirik bimbang, lalu berkata dengan pelan, "Apa aku boleh minta cium lagi?"

Dengan senang hati, sebenarnya itulah jawaban Kageyama. Tapi dia memilih pura-pura berpikir.

"Akan kuperhitungkan." Terdengar suara Hinata melengos sebelum dia melanjutkan, "Kalau kau beruntung, akan kuberikan lebih." Lalu berlari pergi.

Hinata terdiam di tempatnya, memproses kata-kata Kageyama. Sejenak kemudian terdengar sorakan bahagia dari belakang.

"Ah! Hei! Kageyama! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

finish

note :

maaf acak2an soalnya dibikin sambil nulis laporan di kantor laughs


End file.
